Hold On
by Diesty-chan
Summary: Okies this is yet another angst from me! i know i cant stop! This isnt a fic with set pairings, you decide, so if ure interested just click on it and weep! teehee! plez read and review! Oneshot


Disclaimer: Okies I don't own anything to do with Beyblade!

Author Notes: Okies this is a really short one-shot fic. I wrote it under an hour! Not long at all and its one page of an A4 sheet using both sides! This little idea popped into my head when I heard 'Hold On' by The Starting Line. It's such a sad song! Really sad! So yeah! I haven't said who the couple is, so you can decide. So enjoy!

Hold On 

I stand here at your grave. Dead flowers rest over it, I replace them with fresh flowers and clean up your gravestone. If I don't no-one will. As I do this I feel tears claim residence in my eyes an I try hold them back, but it' not easy to hold back tears for you. I miss you so much. Nothing's easy anymore since were stolen away from me. I crash to the wet ground on my knees as my legs gave away to my sobbing body. I'm supposed to be strong, but I'm not. I use to be, then you entered my life and slowly you became my strength. But when you left I became weak like I was when I was a child. Why did they take you from me? Why'd they take your life? Why is it the Gods hate me? Is it punishment for my sins? I don't understand! I DON'T UNDERSTAND! I pound the ground, rage in my fists. They took you away from me…took you away from me! I fall into a crumpling, sobbing form lay on your grave. The day you left me still haunts my mind, every second of the day. It has now since you went…

It was a nice day; cold but nice, but then it was always getting colder at this time of the year. The normal cycle of life. Early snow had settled the previous day, but the sun was shinning today. We walked hand in hand down the familiar streets of this cold country. We got weird looks from the public but we don't care. We never did care.

He looked at me and I smile, he returns the smile and squeezes my hand a little. I've never been so happy in life; I've been with him for almost two years and its going great. I never knew I could love some one as much as I love him, and to be loved in return too.

Suddenly a shot rang through the streets. I heard people screaming and panicking as they ran to safety. I took my loves hand and started to run when I realised I was dragging him. I looked at him and tears filled my eyes. He stood there a hand over his chest; he looked at his hand, which was painted with his crimson blood. He looked at me then with pain scrunched on his face. Shock and sadness were in his eyes.

He called out my name as he started to fall backwards. I grabbed him as he fell, but ended up crashing to the ground due both our weights. I fell on my legs with him in my arms.

A lady then screamed as she realised my love had been shot. I then saw blood pour from his chest, horror plagued my eyes as they widened, I quickly put my hand over his shot wound and applied pressure in hope it would stop the flow of blood.

"Some-one call an ambulance quick!" I scream at the small crowd surrounding us.

Some one quickly ran off to phone my guess was.

I look down at my partner, tears formed in his eyes and slowly making there way down his cheeks. I felt my own tears spill over onto my cheeks. His breath became short rasps, so I pressed harder on his shot wound.

"You can't leave me!" I tell him, trying to sound strong, but my voice was letting me down.

"I feel so cold…" He whispered, the light in his eyes flickering like a candle about to go out. No! He cant leave me, I need him, I love him too much I can't bear to be without him! Why is fate so cruel to me? WHY?

"Hold on, please?" I plead with him, my tears falling onto his face.

"I love you." He said and I sobbed even more, his crimson blood washing over my hand and seeping onto my trousers from his back.

"Hold on please? I love you too much for you to leave me like this? We were meant to grow old together, not like this. Please hold on?" I plead, sobbing on his shoulder.

I felt his hand reach out and run through my hair. I look up at him, he moves his hands to my lips, and brushed his fingers along them and then finally moving them to my cheek. He caresses my cheek; I move my cheek feeling his warm embrace. "Will you hold me?" He asks with tears and a whispery voice.

I nodded knowing he was about to leave me. "Hold on…" I whisper, finally preparing myself to let him go.

I lowered myself and kissed him, I felt his lips tenderly kiss me then slowly part and his hand fell from my cheek and I his whole body went limp in my arms. My eyes shot open and I looked at him, his eyes are closed and a small smile placed on his lips. He looked so peaceful and no longer in pain. He looked like he was sleeping, but in reality he would never wake from that sleep. I hope his dreams were sweet and full of love? I then let out a sob for my loss of my soul mate. I hugged him closer to me, and cried on his limp, lifeless body. I heard people around me sobbing for his death. I dunno who they sobbed for, them or my love and I? Should they even be crying they don't know him or me? They cry cause they feel they have to. They don't cry because they loved him, like I do! They don't cry for the fact that he was stolen away from me too early. I remain to sob on him until the ambulance arrived, I don't wanna part with him, even if it's just his empty shell that's left behind. I loved everything about him, but it obviously wasn't enough for him to stay with me? I wont forget him, I promise. How I could I forget him, I will always love him? I will NEVER stop loving him, and one day we will meet again. I will hold on to our memories and the love we shared. I will hold on.

Was that sad or was that sad? I nearly cried writing that! So do you have a pairing in mind? I left little, tiny hints of where they could have been, 'cold country.' Well while I was writing and trying to not cry I was thinking Yuuri/Bryan. So there you go Megs I finally wrote one for you. But seriously it could be any couple you want from any anime; I just chose to put it under Beyblade. Well the song wasn't the only inspiration I got for this fic but the end of Trigun, I wont say why in case any of you haven't seen it and would like to, but it was sad. So yeah enough with my ramblings and now its time for you to review this, even though it wasn't my better work? I'm still kinda happy with it. Review now!


End file.
